The present invention relates to an absorbent pad especially for use in absorbing waste fluids from motors and engines, such as industrial machines, sump pumps, radiators, fork lifts, hydraulic cylinders, gear boxes, transportation vehicles, or the like.
The largest market for absorbent pads is for their use in absorbing human excreta. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,331 teaches the use of an absorbent composite for applications such as diapers, mattress pads, sanitary napkins and incontinence briefs. The absorbent composite is characterized by a main support layer, a layer of absorbent material positioned on the main support layer, the absorbent material comprised of a superabsorbent granular component, and at least a first portion of the superabsorbent granular component being intimately bonded to the main support layer. This absorbent composite further comprises an adhesive for gluing at least the first portion of the superabsorbent granular component to the main support layer. An important property of the absorbent composite is the ability of the absorbent material to keep the absorbed liquid, away from the surface of the absorbent composite to give the impression of being dry on the inside even after being wetted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,469 teaches an absorbent composite useful as an absorbent article such that the absorption of a liquid and the retention of the absorbed liquid are required, e.g., hygienic and medical supplies such as sanitary napkins and disposable diapers and a water retaining agent for the agricultural and forestry field and a freshness retaining agent for vegetables. The absorbent composite can be prepared by sandwiching between upper and lower sheets of paper or nonwoven fabric, a sheet absorber comprising a pulverized pulp or cellulose powder and a liquid absorbent composite. The ends of the paper or nonwoven fabrics are sealed with an adhesive.
A problem associated with the running and maintenance of motors and engines, is that they leak oil and other fluids which are difficult to clean. The inventive absorbent pad is positioned near a motor/engine to catch these waste fluids originating from the motor/engine. The inventive absorbent pad is uniquely constructed to have the ability to clean surfaces soiled with leaked fluids from the motor/engine.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the present inventors made extensive and intensive studies with a view to developing an absorbent pad especially for absorbing waste fluids originating from motors and engines, such as industrial machines, sump pumps, radiators, fork lifts, hydraulic cylinders, gear boxes, transportation vehicles, or the like (hereinafter motor fluids).
The absorbent pad is excellent in capacity, rate and power of absorbing not only with respect to low-viscosity liquids such as transmission fluid and coolants but also with respect to high-viscosity liquids such oil. As a result, the present inventors have found that a pad having excellent absorbency can be obtained by constructing the absorbent pad with at least a liquid impermeable support layer onto which is applied a layer of absorbent material and on top of the absorbent material layer is a liquid permeable layer, wherein an outer portion of the support layer is bound to an outer portion of the liquid permeable layer with an adhesive strip enclosing the absorbent material.